


Because The Boys Are Hot When They're Pissed Off

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fist Fights, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, References to het, Smoothie Abuse, bottom!Kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: James and Kendall get into a fist fight, beat the crap out of each other, and they get caught up in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because The Boys Are Hot When They're Pissed Off

"You bastard!" Kendall growls, slamming the door to 2J. James jumps, fumbling to catch his smoothie but it falls to the floor with a plop. He whirls around, "What the hell Kendall? You scared the crap out of me! And you made me drop my smoothie!" James motions at the slush on his clothes like he's just been exposed to the plague.  
  
Kendall stomps across the room, right in James' face, "How the hell could you do that to me? Especially now that we're kind of official!"  
  
" _What_ are you  _talking_ about?!" James balks, quickly adding as an afterthought, "And how can something be 'kind of official'?"  
  
Kendall makes a face, taking a step back to gauge whether or not James is serious. He shakes his head, "You really don't know, do you?"  
  
"No! I don't!" James insists, hands held out.  
  
"I'm talking about you and Jo!"   
  
"Me and J-? What the hell are  _you_  talking about?" James sputters.  
  
"Camille saw you two together." Kendall says with disturbingly little inflection.  
  
"Where?  _When?_ " James asks like Kendall has just reported seeing a UFO.  
  
"At the mall. And she may have heard something along the lines of 'Kendall can't find out, no matter what.' And then you said, what was it..." Kendall pretends to think before his voice turns harsh, "Oh yeah, 'Don't worry. As far as he knows I'm still in bed with a cold.' So tell me James, are you feeling better? I hear orange smoothies have tons of vitamin C. It's good for colds."  
  
In the back of his mind, James is kind of impressed that Kendall can sound intimidating while talking about the health benefits of smoothies, but up front he's freaking out because, "That was not what happened at all!"  
  
"Don't even try that shit with me, James." Kendall huffs, "I thought you were my friend."  
  
And the words have the desired effect because James is pissed. How the hell could Kendall even think James would hurt him like that? Kendall interrupts his thought, sneering, "I gave up my dream for yours. And you go and stab me in the back."  
  
James glares, "Fuck you, Kendall." He turns away, heading to his room to change into clothes that are a little less covered in smoothie when Kendall snarls, throwing his entire weight into James' chest, slamming them both into the wall. He fists James' shirt, yelling in the other boy's face and if he weren't so damn furious, Kendall would probably be concerned about his breath. And maybe the smoothie on James' clothes because that's kind of gross too. He's not worried about either as he slams James' head into the wall, once, twice, before James recovers from the initial blow and brings his knee up, just missing his target and instead striking Kendall's thigh. It stuns the blond enough for James to shove him off. Kendall slips in the orange slush, falling to the ground. He hears the loud ripping of fabric. James kicks out, making contact with Kendall's side. He feels a sick satisfaction as the other boy curls in on himself.   
  
Only Kendall's not ready to admit defeat and he reaches out, punching James' knee, making the taller boy loose his balance and crumble.  
  
Kendall pushes himself into a kneeling position, struggling for breath. James kicks out at him again, but the angle is awkward and it's so weak that it barely even registers. Kendall grabs the counter to haul himself to his feet and by the time he's upright, James is standing again too.  
  
They glare at each other, chests heaving and Kendall wonders how many times they'll return to this point, daring the other to make the first move, because he's mad enough to fight to the death. Kendall holds his side tightly, applying painful pressure to his ribs and wonders if anything's broken. James has a hand pressed to his left eye and his hair is sticking up in every direction. Kendall doubts he looks much better, his own hanging in his eyes and already limp with sweat.   
  
James smirks but it looks more like a grimace, "Give up?"  
  
Kendall shakes his head, but doesn't move. James surges forward, diving for the shorter boy and Kendall hits the ground with an "oomph". James pulls back his fist, driving it down into Kendall's cheek. Kendall's head snaps to the side, his teeth clattering with the force of the blow and his vision swims. He holds up his hands weakly to defend himself and James grabs his wrists, crossing his arms over his chest and leaving the shorter boy immobile.  
  
Kendall moans in pain when James shifts, his weight pressing down on injured ribs. He closes his eyes because he's pretty damn sure he's lost this fight. He waits for James to hit him again but nothing happens.  
  
Hesitantly, Kendall opens his eyes. Everything is kind of blurry and there seems to be three James' above him, but none of them is swinging a fist at him, so Kendall relaxes a bit. But man, he's definitely concussed because he could swear all of the James' are getting closer, and that doesn't make any sense at all, so he closes his eyes for a moment, just to focus.  
  
And then Kendall feels lips on his own and his eyes snap open, the room spinning faster and yeah, he's hallucinating because girl-magnet, popstar,  _guy who was just beating the shit out of him_ , James fucking Diamond is  _not_  kissing him.  
  
Only he is.  
  
It's just a soft press of lips against lips, hesitant almost, and Kendall feels James drawing back, sees the nervous look on his band mate's face. Damn, James looks sexy biting his lip like that.  
  
But something obviously reassures the brunette because he leans back down, dragging his tongue across Kendall's split lip. Kendall surrenders, sinks back down to the floor and lets James roam his mouth. He kisses back sleepily, now really wanting a smoothie.  
  
Kendall groans when James drags his tongue across his palette and a large hand caresses his cheek. He reaches up, gripping James' bicep and okay, he's totally destroying every long-sleeved, muscle-hiding shirt on the  _planet_.  
  
James brings his other hand up, cradling Kendall's head. His leg finds it's way between Kendall's, applying slight pressure. Kendall groans, arching up and exposing his neck. James moves down to nibble at the pulse point and Kendall tightens his grip on James' arm, gasping, "Fuck! James, you- Oh God!"  
  
James smirks against his neck, hand leaving Kendall's cheek to help him sit up. He pulls at Kendall's shirt and drops it on the floor, not really caring that the smoothie could stain it, and does the same with his own clothes. James unbuttons Kendall's pants and helps his friend wriggle free from the denim before pulling Kendall to his feet and into his chest.  
  
James kisses Kendall, barely pulling away to mumble what sounds like, "bedroom", but Kendall's not sure. He's just kind of going with whatever James does and right now, James is dragging him into the room he shares with Carlos.   
  
James shoves everything off of the bed before slamming Kendall down onto it. His skin is warm and James takes a moment to enjoy the feel of them being chest-to-chest like this before his lips find Kendall's again. The blond kisses back eagerly, hands running up and down James' spine.  
  
James purrs at the touch, cupping Kendall through his boxer-shorts. Kendall moans softly and James has to see this.  
  
He pulls back to look and his breath catches in his throat. Kendall's eyes are fluttering closed and his mouth is hanging open, gasping in deep gulps of air, hips pushing up into James' hand. His lips are swollen and shiny, still bleeding a bit from their fight. His hair is damp with sweat and his neck is red where James bit him. He looks completely wrecked but also...innocent, and despite their being the same age, it suddenly occurs to James that Kendall probably  _is_  innocent. He removes his hand and Kendall whines, but James has to ask, "Have you ever...?"  
  
Kendall looks at him oddly, like he's only half-hearing him, "I mean, are you, y'know, a virgin?"  
  
And that definitely registered with the blond because his eyes flicker away, suddenly focused. He's bright red from the tips of his ears to his collarbone.  
  
"Kendall?"   
  
Kendall nods slowly, refusing to meet James' eyes, "I've never..."  
  
James moves further back so he's straddling Kendall's knees, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
If Kendall's honest with himself, he's not. Hell, before today he's never even thought about another guy like that. He's never even thought about a girl like that, except in that long-shot, never-gonna-happen fantasy way. But James is right there, miles of tan skin stretched over muscles and although Kendall's own body is well-toned, James has the build of a god. His eyeliner is smeared and there's a bit of blood on his lips that Kendall bets is actually his and James is giving him this intense stare that both mesmerizes and terrifies him.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
"I, I don't really...Have you?"  
  
James looks uncomfortable, "Yeah...once, back home."  
  
Kendall feels a twinge of jealousy at that but it disappears quickly when he realizes that James is  _here_  with  _him_ , "So, you know what to do?"  
  
James' eyes find their way back to his, "Y-yeah. Yeah, I do, but Kendall, if you don't want t-"  
  
"I want to." Kendall cuts him off before he even realizes what he's saying. But now, with the words out in the open, he realizes he means them, "I want to do this...with you, James."  
  
James leans back down to hide his grin and presses a chaste kiss to Kendall's lips, "One second."  
  
He crawls off the bed and Kendall suddenly feels cold, his eyes tracking James as he rifles through one of his drawers. He turns back around holding a condom and-  
  
" _Barracuda Personal Lubricant?_ " Kendall reads, failing to stifle a laugh.  
  
James glares at him, though his eyes are smiling, "Shut up."  
  
The carefree atmosphere breaks with each step James takes closer and Kendall feels the anxiety level of the room rising. James crawls back onto the bed to kneel beside him, "If you want me to stop-"  
  
"I don't." Kendall insists, offering a shaky smile to soften his words, "Really. I want to do this."  
  
James nods, leaning forward to meet Kendall's lips. They part slowly and James points his gaze lower to where his hand is now resting on Kendall's stomach. His fingers trail along the waistband of Kendall's boxers and he looks up for reassurance. Kendall nods quickly and James tucks his fingers under the elastic, freeing Kendall's half-hard cock. James swallows hard before stripping his own shorts off.  
  
James licks his lips, reaching for Kendall with a slight hesitance. His fingers close around the shaft and Kendall moans, hands clutching at the bedsheets. Encouraged, James begins stroking, fumbling one-handed with the lube. It pops open with a snap, but Kendall's moans drown it out.  
  
James coats his fingers, and nudges Kendall's legs apart. He reaches back, tracing the blond's entrance and Kendall hisses. James freezes until Kendall speaks, "Sorry, s'just cold is all. Keep going."  
  
James presses forward, whispering nonsense against Kendall's throat as he continues easing his finger in, feeling for that spot. Kendall sucks in a hard breath, hips jerking, "Ah! Whoa! Jesus, James, do that again!"  
  
James reaches out again, stroking the bundle of nerves and Kendall moans. James withdraws, applies more lubricant to his fingers and pushes back in with a second digit. Kendall hisses at the added pressure, clenching his jaw.  
  
"Relax. You gotta relax, man." James soothes, stroking Kendall's wilting erection to help him do so. Kendall moans and James starts scissoring his fingers slowly, pressing deeper to touch that spot again, "Just tell me when you're ready for more..."  
  
Kendall groans when James finds his target, pressing back into the touch. Shortly after he nods, "I'm ready."  
  
James withdraws his fingers and tears open the condom with his teeth. He rolls it on and covers himself with lube before lining up. He presses in slowly and Kendall squeezes his eyes shut, sweating and cursing, tendons in his neck pulsing and the veins of his arms obnoxiously prominent as he fists the sheets, white-knuckled and red-faced.  
  
He's tight too, and James suddenly has a sick feeling he didn't prepare Kendall enough, and that he's hurting him and they should stop because really, this is just wro-  
  
"Goddammit, James! Move!" Kendall growls, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling James against him, sounding like he's about to cry, "You gotta move, man."  
  
James is startled out of his thought by Kendall's insistence and continues to push forward with short thrusts that make Kendall's breath stutter. He bottoms out with a sigh, stroking Kendall's cheek, "Hey, you alright?"  
  
Kendall's eyes flutter open and he offers a pained smile, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I just need...Just give me a second."  
  
James nods, leaning in to kiss Kendall's neck again, nibbling as he moves down to lathe the other boy's collar bone. Kendall's hands slowly release the sheets, sliding up James' arms to grip the taller boy's shoulders. His fingers begin to loosen and Kendall exhales a deep breath, "Okay. Okay, go."  
  
James doesn't hesitate to comply, pulling back to slide forward. He starts slow, mesmerized by Kendall's reactions to every twitch of his hips. The blond boy's sweaty hair is fanned out on the pillow like a halo and James thinks he looks absolutely beautiful like this. It's not long before Kendall is pressing back into every thrust, one arm wrapped around James' neck as their tongues tangle together and his heels digging into James' backside. James has a hand on Kendall's hip and the other tangled in his hair, pulling the shorter boy into him. Kendall is gasping out nonsense against his lips, urging James on with every word, "Oh God, oh fuck,  _James!_  Feels so good, so damn good. I want, god, please, James! I need- Fuck!  _Harder!_ "  
  
James' breath catches and he slams in again, hands moving to hold Kendall down as he pounds him into the mattress, "Yeah, y-yeah...Should see yourself, man, all needy and desperate, giving me everything."  
  
Kendall doesn't answer, choking on air as James hit that spot inside of him dead-on over and over, setting every nerve on edge and it's kind of like burning alive, but Kendall's loving it, every thrust of James' hips bringing him closer.  
  
He can see James above him, hair hanging messily in his face and cheeks flushed, eyes dark and filled with passion. Kendall is shocked to realize that it's being directed towards him, this lust and devotion and absolute awe. And the way James is chanting his name like a prayer is just too much.  
  
Kendall tenses, mouth falling open in a choked scream as he comes, painting their chests white. His nails rake down James back and it's so intense his vision grays at the edges. James follows him over the edge, driving deep, Kendall's name being torn from his vocal chords.  
  
He rides it out, finally collapsing onto the other boy. They lay there, sweaty and sore. Kendall groans, pushing at James' shoulder. James grunts, but Kendall doesn't let up, "Jesus, James, you're squishing me."  
  
The brunette sighs, pulling out and stripping off the condom. He ties it off with a grimace and throws in towards the trash can before collapsing at Kendall's side. He looks over with a satisfied grin. Kendall's eyes are closed, skin flushed and chest heaving. James gathers enough energy to stand and get a washcloth to clean them off.  
  
James watches Kendall's face as he wipes him off, stopping when the latter suddenly hisses. James looks down, eyes widening when he notices the bruising on Kendall's side, "Jesus Christ! Is that from me?"  
  
Kendall mumbles something and James shakes him back to awareness, "Kendall! God dammit, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Kendall looks up at him, dazed, "'Bout what?"  
  
"Oh, y'know, the giant bruise I gave you!" James shouts, horrified that he'd done such a thing, "God, Kendall, what if I broke something?"  
  
He reaches out, laying a hand on the purpling skin and Kendall lets out a pained whine. James frowns, "I'm gonna get you some ice."  
  
When James returns, Kendall is asleep. James sighs, but lays down next to him, holding the icepack to Kendall's side. The blond whimpers but doesn't wake up. James pull the sheets over them and nuzzles Kendall's hair sleepily. He closes his eyes and soon his breathing has evened out.  


* * *

  
"So have you gotten Kendall's birthday gift yet?" Carlos asks.  
  
Logan shakes his head, "I would've but Camille practically dragged me out of the mall."  
  
Carlos frowns, "Why?"  
  
Logan shrugs, "No clue. All I know is she went to try on some clothes while I looked around and she suddenly comes stomping out of the dressing room, saying we needed to find Kendall."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"It's Camille." Logan reminds him.  
  
"So I guess we should go shopping, seeing as neither of us has a gift and Jo said the surprise party is tomorrow."  
  
Logan nods, "Yeah, just let me grab my wallet."  
  
The two boys enter the apartment, Logan heading for his room and Carlos towards the fridge. Carlos slips in a puddle of something, "What the hell? Is that smoothie?"  
  
Logan rushes into the kitchen, "You okay?"  
  
Carlos pats his helmet, "Yeah, but why is there smoothie on the floor?"  
  
Logan's eyes are focused elsewhere, another question on his mind, "Why are James and Kendall's clothes on the floor?"


End file.
